Doce amor
by witchysha
Summary: Tentaram explicar o que é amor. E amor lá tem explicação? Ela teve que provar para saber o que é. E é tudo o que ela esperava e um pouco mais. E com um friozinho, ela também aprendeu que o amor aquece. Para falar a verdade, derrete até neve!


Deeper and Deeper-Madonna  
  
Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper  
  
(mais fundo e mais fundo e mais fundo e mais fundo)  
  
Sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter  
  
(mais doce e mais doce e mais doce e mais doce)  
  
I can't help falling in love  
  
(não posso evitar me apaixonar)  
  
I fall deeper and deeper the further I go  
  
(eu caio mais fundo e mais fundo quanto mais longe eu vou)  
  
Kisses sent from heaven above  
  
(beijos mandados do céu para cima)  
  
They get sweeter and sweeter the more that I know  
  
(ficam mais doces e mais doces quanto mais eu provo)  
  
-É melhor você correr!  
  
Sem pensar duas vezes eu corri o máximo que eu pude. Há, engano meu se algum dia eu achei que pudesse fugir. Mesmo longe ele me acertou. E tudo que eu senti foi uma coisa gelada me acertando em cheio nas costas.  
  
-Você vai morrer, Potter!  
  
E tudo o que eu tive que fazer foi me abaixar, encher a mão e tacar uma bolona de neve nele. Pena que eu sou ruim de mira, errei feio!  
  
-Se for depender do você, Mione, eu não vou morrer tão cedo!-ele disse rindo sem parar.  
  
-Você ri agora! Espere eu colocar minhas mãos em você!-eu tentei usar um tom ameaçador, mas eu sei que se em guerra de bolinhas de neve eu não ganho dele, em uma luta corporal então, nem se fala!  
  
-Ai que medo! O que você está esperando então?-ele disse num tom desafiador.  
  
E eu saí correndo de onde estava e parti para cima dele. Eu aproveitei a única chance que tinha. Aproveitei o impulso da corrida e me joguei em cima dele, o derrubando com tudo na neve.  
  
Por alguns instantes eu achei que tinha machucado ele ou alguma coisa, porque ele não reagiu. Boba eu de pensar tamanha besteira. Em um movimento rápido, provavelmente provido das habilidades de um apanhador, ele segurou meus pulsos e me virou contra a neve, ficando em cima de mim.  
  
-Isso é o melhor que você pode fazer?-ele disse com um sorrisinho cínico no rosto.  
  
-Bom, é o melhor, porque se eu quisesse mesmo acabar com você eu poderia, com um simples movimento da minha perna, te causar uma dor terrível!-e dei um sorriso diabólico.  
  
A cara dele empalideceu na hora e seus olhos arregalaram:  
  
-Você não faria isso, faria?  
  
-Ah Sr. Potter, nunca duvide do que eu sou capaz!-e eu mantive aquele sorriso, já que ele parecia ainda mais assustado.-Para o seu próprio bem, me solte.  
  
-Quer saber de uma coisa?-ele disse num tom de quem não se importa se o mundo vai acabar hoje ou amanhã-Vale o risco!  
  
-E é tão divertido ficar aí?  
  
-Posso te assegurar que sim!  
  
PLOFT  
  
Uma imensa bola de neve o atingiu na cabeça.  
  
-Te devo uma Rony!-Eu o agradeci quando me levantei, já que com o susto Harry me largou.  
  
-Ronald Weasley, prepare-se. Esse é o seu FIM -Harry disse quando finalmente se levantou, e tinha no rosto um sorriso maquiavélico.  
  
-Corre Ron!-Eu gritei ao ver que aquilo sim seria uma boa guerra de neve.  
  
E eu fiquei ali um pouco feito boba, vendo um correr atrás do outro, jogando bolas de neve. Por um tempo os dois desapareceram da minha vista. O que não poderia de jeito nenhum ser um bom sinal.  
  
-Olá Hermione!-Apareceu Rony por trás da pedra onde eu estava sentada. O sorrisinho no seu rosto não me agradava em nada.  
  
-Aproveitando a neve, Mione?-Harry apareceu do outro lado, a expressão idêntica a do garoto ruivo.  
  
Definitivamente, eu estava perdida. Rony em um segundo puxou meus dois braços para trás e segurou firmemente. Enquanto isso Harry apenas caminhava na minha frente, como quem não quer nada.  
  
-Então quer dizer que você gosta de neve?-ele perguntou casualmente.  
  
-Você sabe muito bem que sim.-eu respondi irritada.  
  
-E você gosta de estar em contato com a neve?-Ron já estava rindo atrás de mim, eu não estava gostando nada disso.  
  
-Por que a pergunta?-eu tentei enrolar eles. Eu realmente não queria saber o que ia acontecer.  
  
-Por nada, apenas queremos saber mais dos interesses da nossa amiguinha do coração.-Harry disse dissimuladamente.  
  
-Oh, que delicado da parte de vocês.Muito tocante isso. Aliás, tocante demais, Rony, solte meus braços!-eu tentei puxar, mas ele era mais forte.  
  
-Não tão cedo mocinha! Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta! Você gosta de estar em contato com a neve?  
  
Eu tinha que evitar fosse lá o que eles tinham em mente.  
  
-Não, eu não gosto de estar em contato com a neve.  
  
-Oh, que pena, então eu acho que você não vai gostar disso.-ele mostrou as mãos, com muita neve nelas. Eu gelei só de ver. Pior. Foi pior do que pensei. Ele foi se aproximando lentamente de mim, como se fosse um gato brincando com a presa antes de mata-la. Ele esticou a mão sem neve e simplesmente segurou o colarinho da minha blusa. Eu gelei e comecei e me rebater. Eles apenas riram e Rony me segurou com mais força. Eu não conseguia me mexer direito, só as pernas, o que não adiantava muito. Harry olhou fundo nos meus olhos, puxou o colarinho e jogou toda a neve que ele tinha na mão dentro da minha blusa.  
  
Eu gelei. Literalmente. O gelo foi passando por dentro da minha blusa, caindo na minha barriga, eu me arrepiei de frio. Malditos!  
  
-Grrrrrrrrr -Eu bufei com tanta força que a neve até caiu um pouco de dentro da minha blusa.-Vocês me pagam!  
  
No momento em que eu falei isso o Rony me soltou e saiu correndo. O cínico do Harry ainda ficou, me encarando.  
  
-Muito gelado aí?  
  
-Seu cínico, é melhor você sair da minha frente agora ou você vai se arrepender de ter nascido!  
  
-Bom, considerando tamanha gentileza como resposta, eu vou encarar como sim.  
  
No que eu levantei meu braço para bater no ombro dele (não muito forte, calma, de brincadeirinha, eu nunca o machucaria de verdade), ele segurou meu braço no ar.  
  
-Sabia que eu sei uma maneira muito boa para te esquentar?-Ele disse e levantou uma sobrancelha.  
  
-Humf. E quem disse que eu quero que você me esquente?  
  
-Minha consciência me diz que não é muito legal você deixar sua namorada com frio enquanto você sabe exatamente o que fazer para esquenta-la.-ele falava com um sorriso de canto de boca. Maldito sexy sorriso de canto de boca!  
  
Eu só olhei para ele com cara de desdém. Eu que não iria recusar uma proposta dessas. Mas eu sou muito mais meu lado teimoso que não dá o braço a torcer.  
  
Ele sorriu seu sorriso vitorioso e me beijou. Putz, que beijo! Esquenta qualquer mesmo que esteja dentro do freezer. Logo sua mão que segurava meu braço ainda no ar guiou meu braço até o pescoço dele e deixou lá, enquanto o seu próprio braço caminhava em direção a minha cintura. Só de sentir sua língua junto com a minha, dentro da minha boca, e seu braço em volta de mim, me puxando cada vez mais para perto eu derretia inteirinha.  
  
Depois de uns belos 10 minutos (não, você não leu errado, eu disse mesmo dez minutos) nós nos separamos, sem ar e juntamos nossas testas para nos apoiarmos um no outro.  
  
-Posso te contratar como aquecedor nesse inverno?  
  
-Já estou contratado.  
  
When you know the notes to sing  
  
(quando você sabe as notas que tem que cantar)  
  
You can sing most anything  
  
(você pode cantar quase tudo)  
  
That's what my mama told me  
  
(é o que minha mãe me disse)  
  
Round and round and round you go  
  
(em volta em volta em volta você vai)  
  
When you find love you'll always know  
  
(você sempre sabe quando acha o amor)  
  
I let my father mold me  
  
(eu deixo meu pai me moldar)  
  
Daddy couldn't be all wrong  
  
(papai não poderia estar de tudo errado)  
  
[Not gonna let you slip away, I'm gonna be there]  
  
[não vou deixar você fugir, eu vou estar lá]  
  
And my mama made me learn this song  
  
(e minha mãe me fez aprender esta canção)  
  
[You're gonna bring your love to me, I'm gonna get you]  
  
[você vai dar seu amor para mim, eu vou pegar você]  
  
That's why  
  
(isso porque)  
  
E eu me lembro de uma vez quando era pequena (nem tão pequena, tinha sete anos, mas comparado aos dezesseis de hoje...) eu perguntei para meu pai o que era amor. Muito debochado, ela me disse que amor é uma flor roxa que nasce no coração de um trouxa. Mentira dele, eu sou bruxa, não sou trouxa, e amo mesmo assim!  
  
Então minha mãe, vendo aquela situação, resolveu me explicar. Como se desse mesmo para explicar amor. Bom, mas ela explicou.  
  
-Mione, o amor é um sentimento que já nasce com a gente. O que você sente por mim e pelo seu pai, por exemplo, é amor.  
  
-Pelo menos eu espero.-veio o comentário sarcástico do meu pai.  
  
-Não atrapalhe Arnold!  
  
-Ah, mas uma vez você me disse que existem vários tipos de amor,como o seu e do papai. Qual a diferença?  
  
-Basicamente é um amor de homem para mulher e um amor de pais para filhos. De homem com mulher você casa e daí surgem os filhos e o amor de pais para filhos.  
  
Muito subjetiva a maneira do meu pai de encarar as coisas. E não me explicava nada. Ah, mas você deve estar se perguntando, por que essa menina perguntou aos pais o que é amor. Bom, eu estava assistindo televisão e vi um comercial que falava de comida feita com amor. E uma confusão surgiu, porque eu nunca tinha visto uma receita com amor e nem pensei que amor pudesse ser ingrediente comestível na cozinha.  
  
-Arnold, você vai bagunçar a cabeça da garota! Deixa que mamãe explica. Amor é simples e complicado. Depende do ponto de vista. Amor de pais é incondicional. Pai sempre ama filho e acabou. Mas existe amor de homem e mulher, que é complicado. E quando eles se entendem e se amam muito, na maioria das vezes casam.  
  
-E como é que eu vou saber que eu vou casar com o homem? Tem alguma espécie de marcação?  
  
-Não! É basicamente assim: a pessoa que você ama te deixa nervosa. Um nervoso bom, quando ela chega seu estômago dá saltos, suas mãos suam frio e você controla sua língua para não falar besteira na frente da pessoa. Agora, quando a pessoa te ama também, vocês resolvem ficar juntos, e passam a andar de mãos dadas, se beijar e essas coisas que você vê nas novelas. Vocês se entendem só com o olhar, da maneira que tocam o outro, no tom que usam para se falar. E você se sente segura perto dessa pessoa, como se o mundo em volta de vocês não existisse, só vocês, mais nada. E você se sente no céu, nas nuvens com essa pessoa. E quando você acha a pessoa que te faz sentir assim, ela é a sua, digamos "alma gêmea", que é o que se diz quando uma pessoa completa a outra.E se vocês quiserem, então se casam.  
  
-Não sabia que você sentia tudo isso perto de mim, Alice!  
  
-Arre, cale a boca, Arnold!  
  
-Tá vendo filha? Depois de um certo tempo tudo isso acaba e fica igual a mim e sua mãe!  
  
E eu lembro das palavras da minha mãe e vejo como elas expressam direitinho meus sentimentos pelo Harry. Talvez o que eu sinto seja mais forte que isso, maior que isso, mas levanto em conta a complexibilidade de se explicar um sentimento, isso já basta.  
  
The deeper I go  
  
(quanto mais fundo eu vou)  
  
All is fair in love she said  
  
(tudo é válido no amor)  
  
Think with your heart, not with your head  
  
(pense com seu coração, não com sua cabeça)  
  
That's what my mama told me  
  
(isso foi o que minha mãe me disse)  
  
All the little things you do  
  
(todas as coisas que você faz)  
  
Will end up coming back to you  
  
(acabam voltando para você)  
  
I let my father mold me  
  
(eu deixo meu pai me moldar)  
  
Someone said that romance was dead  
  
(alguém disse que não existia mais romance)  
  
And I believed it instead of remembering  
  
(e eu acreditei em vez de lembrar)  
  
What my mama told me  
  
(o que minha mãe me contou)  
  
Let my father mold me  
  
(deixe meu pai me moldar)  
  
Then you tried to hold me  
  
(então você tentou me segurar)  
  
You remind me what they said  
  
(você me lembra o que eles disseram)  
  
E agora aqui, sentados nesse sofá, em frente à lareira, num gostosa noite de inverno, eu lembro dessas palavras da minha mãe. Perfeitas. Aqui é seguro. Só nós dois.  
  
-E então, aproveitando que amanhã é domingo, você quer ir a Hogsmeade comigo?-ele perguntou me abraçando em baixo do cobertor que nos cobria.  
  
-Ai, não sei, tenho que ver na minha agenda superlotada. Da próxima vez, procure marcar com antecedência!  
  
-Claro, me perdoe, foi um lapso, nunca mais vai acontecer, eu prometo!  
  
-Hum, te cuida hein, é bom não acontecer mais mesmo!-eu disse rindo enquanto eu o abraçava também.  
  
-E então?  
  
-É claro que eu vou, seu bobo!  
  
-Bobo, é? Eu que sou bobo?-ele falou ironicamente.  
  
-É sim, muito bobo por sinal!  
  
-E o que você faz aqui, desperdiçando seu precioso tempo com um bobo como eu?  
  
-Sou mais boba ainda!-eu sorri e o beijei. Um beijo rápido, tinha relativamente muita gente no salão comunal essa hora.  
  
-Considerando que eu pretendo sair cedo daqui amanhã, acho melhor a gente ir dormir.  
  
-Ah, temos que ir cedo mesmo?-eu realmente odeio levantar cedo. Para estudar é uma coisa, agora, no fim de semana também! Ninguém merece!  
  
-Vamos sim, sua preguiçosinha! Vamos, vai andando, para cama!-ele disse enquanto retirava o cobertor de cima de nós e me forçou a me levantar.  
  
-Sabe, todo bom aquecedor é portátil e podemos levar para qualquer lugar. E aquele quarto vai estar tão frio...  
  
-Por mais que o aquecedor ame o trabalho dele, e esteja louquinho para trabalhar mais, ele não tem acesso a todos os lugares. E justamente naquele quarto frio ele não pode entrar!  
  
-É, vou ter que dormir no frio mesmo...  
  
-Se pensamento esquentar, você pode ter certeza que vai estar mais quente lá do que dentro de um forno!  
  
-Noooossa, e você espera que eu durma depois disso?  
  
-E tenha bons sonhos.-com isso ele me deu um beijo na testa e foi para o dormitório masculino.  
  
E eu fui dormir mal esperando a hora de acordar.  
  
E na manhã seguinte eu acordei cedo (o que um namorado não faz na sua vida?), me arrumei e desci correndo para o salão. Ele óbvio, já estava lá, me esperando. O óbvio é porque ele sempre está pronto antes da hora marcada.  
  
-Pontual como sempre!-eu brinquei com ele.  
  
-Um verdadeiro gentleman. -ele disse oferecendo o braço para mim. Que eu aceitei, lógico!  
  
Tomamos café o mais rápido que pudemos. Queríamos (lê-se ele queria) pegar a primeira carruagem para o povoado.  
  
-Para que tanta pressa? Parece que vai tirar o pai da forca!  
  
-Para ficar mais tempo com você eu faço qualquer coisa!  
  
E nós sentamos juntos na carruagem, para mim sem cavalo. Ele passou o braço ela minha cintura e me puxou para perto, e eu deixei minha cabeça cair no seu ombro. Fomos assim até chegar no nosso destino.  
  
Ele, muito educadamente me ajudou a descer da carruagem, rindo muito também. E nós passamos um dia bobo, em um lugar lindo, cheio de neve, de gente, de cantinhos apropriados e muito utilizado por nós para umas sessões de agarramento.  
  
Como minha mãe havia dito, parece que no mundo só existe você e a pessoa amada.Exatamente assim que nos sentíamos. Nada impostava além de nós mesmos, da nossa proximidade, dos nossos carinhos, do nosso mundinho. Só o coração parece que está funcionando, a cabeça parou faz muito tempo.  
  
E com ele meu mundo é completo. E eu me apaixono mais por ele a cada dia que passa. É inevitável.  
  
This feeling inside  
  
(este sentimento)  
  
I can't explain  
  
(não consigo explicar)  
  
But my love is alive  
  
(mas meu amor está vivo)  
  
And I'm never gonna hide it again  
  
( e eu nunca mais vou tentar escondê-lo novamente)  
  
Deeper and deeper and deeper and deeper  
  
(mais fundo e mais fundo e mais fundo e mais fundo)  
  
Never gonna hide it again  
  
(nunca mais tentar esconder)  
  
Sweeter and sweeter and sweeter and sweeter  
  
(mais doce e mais doce e mais doce e mais doce)  
  
Never gonna have to pretend  
  
(nunca mais ter que fingir)  
  
You got to just let your body move to the music  
  
(você só tem que deixar seu corpo se mover conforme a música)  
  
You got to just let your body go with the flow  
  
(você só tem que deixar seu corpo ir no ritmo)  
  
Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love  
  
(se apaixonando, se apaixonando, se apaixonando)  
  
I can't keep from falling in love with you  
  
(eu não consigo não me apaixonar por você)  
  
You know there's nothing better that I'd like to do  
  
(e você sabe que não tem nada melhor que eu queira fazer)  
  
-Você lembra quando a gente começou a namorar?-eu perguntei para ele quando estávamos de volta no castelo.  
  
-E como eu posso esquecer?-ele riu.  
  
-Tá, eu sei, mas era estranho.  
  
-Estranho por que?  
  
-Sei lá, acho que a gente tinha um pouco de vergonha de ficar junto na frente dos outros...  
  
-Vergonha? Nunca! Eu confesso que tive medo...  
  
-Medo de que? -eu nem o deixei terminar a frase.  
  
-Do que eu estava sentindo. Era uma coisa que eu não podia explicar, um sentimento novo, que dominava todos meus pensamentos!  
  
-É, eu também tive um pouco de medo no começo. Mas logo que eu senti eu já sabia que era amor...  
  
-Dois bobos hein?  
  
-Bobos mas felizes!  
  
-Eu nunca mais vou esconder meus sentimentos assim. É tão bonito esse amor...  
  
-Não tem porque esconder. Todo mundo já sabe que a gente se ama!  
  
-É...  
  
E nós ficamos nos olhando meio com cara de bobos apaixonados, perdidos nos olhos do outro.  
  
-Eu te amo.-ele me disse quase que num sussurro.  
  
-Eu também te amo.  
  
E ele me beijou de um modo que me fez faltar ar. Um beijo comparável ao beijo de um dementador, de tão, hum, sugante que foi. Sua mão direita no meu cabelo, o bagunçando mais do que ele já é, a outra na minha cintura, me puxando para perto. Eu segurava o pescoço dele com uma mão enquanto a outra estava perdida nos seus cabelos rebeldes. E a sua língua na minha boca fazia uma dança selvagem que me faria ficar fraca só de lembrar. E assim foi que eu concluí que minha mãe estava certa. Você fica nervosa, o mundo parece distante e depois você casa com a pessoa. Bom, eu espero me casar com o Harry assim que sair da escola.  
  
Marido no futuro. Por enquanto, basta meu aquecedor.  
  
N/A: Bom, bom espremedor, meia laranja basta. Para quem não sacou, a propaganda citada é do Sazon, comida feita com amor! Sim, sim, é isso mesmo. E para falar a verdade, só ia ter a parte da neve, as outras partes não ia ter não. Mas como eu tinha um plano na cachola, resolvi colocar em prática. Deu no que deu! Então, por favor, fale para mim o que achou, assim eu sei se devo escrever mais ou se devo me contentar com minha condição de leitora de fics mesmo. Obrigada! 


End file.
